


Dawning in his arms

by kenyakaneki



Series: Yomokane fics [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couple : Yomo x Kaneki;</p><p>Rating: T;</p><p>Warnings: Yaoi, short fic , slight mature scenes . </p><p>Summary: Being embraced with a loved one is the best thing in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawning in his arms

Kaneki P.O.V.

"I was sleeping in peace when the first rays of sun touched my face. I solemnly ignored it . Today, i do not have to work. I can stay in bed until later.

It's so cozy here. My last night sweat is dry and everything is warm. Strong arms around my body.

My back is being bolstered by a strong wall of muscles. I can feel his beard against my skin.

So quiet. He still sleeps. He is tired of so much love to me last night.

Ah, the night.

He kissed me and hugged. With arms and kagunes.

He did not rest until i yelled his name and asked crying for more.

We do not stop until the tiredness was such that we fall asleep.

And then i woke up.

Trapped in his embrace.

Unwilling to leave.

Looking to get together for a while.

Not wanting him to wake up so early.

In public, the ice. With me, the furnace.

That's how he is.

Please ....

Keep it up ...

If i go out of the way again ...

Bring me back ....

My shelter is about to end.

He woke up .

I get a kiss on the ear.

He murmurs: "Ken, good morning."

I smile .

He lifts.

But i do not .

Then he hold me.

And he kisses me.

Then, after our mouths are separated, i look into his silver eyes and say,

"Good morning, Ren."

He smiles and carries me to the bathroom. "

**Author's Note:**

> It is a great desire to write an Yomo x Kaneki fanfic .


End file.
